Révélations de Thierry
Thierry Boulanger, le développeur principal et l'auteur de The Messenger, partage parfois des informations sur le jeu dans le serveur officiel sur Discord. Voici une compilation de ces révélations importantes qui ne sont pas mentionnées explicitement dans le jeu en lui-même. Puisque les conversations en tant que telles proviennent du serveur en anglais, seules les conclusions sont traduites. 19 octobre 2018 (#1) Conversation Conclusions * L'équipement de Ruxxtin appartenait à un nécromancien précédent. 19 octobre 2018 (#2) Conversation Conclusions * Le Golem d'Émeraude et la Grotte de Hurlevent ont tous les deux une histoire plus profonde que ce que le jeu laisse entrevoir. 20-21 octobre 2018 Conversation Conclusions *Les Robes Bleues sont des Messagers à la retraite, les membres de cet ordre ne peuvent donc plus porter le titre "Messager". Il n'y a toujours qu'un seul Messager à la fois. *Les Messagers n'ont pas toujours eu de démons cupides à leurs côtés. À un certain moment dans le temps, les démons cupides ont trahi les démons et fait équipe avec l'ordre des Robes Bleues. Avant cela, les Messagers mourraient carrément. *Le Boutiquier a paniqué quand il a appris que Soldat est mort, puisque le Futur Corrompu était une menace imminente et qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de membres des Robes Bleues. Ils étaient alors dans un point de leur guerre intemporelle où un démon très puissant était sur le point d'entrer dans la Tour du Temps. *Au fil du temps, les Messagers ont construit des cadres autour des failles temporelles pour aider les Messagers suivants. 23 octobre 2018 (#1) Conversation Conclusions * Tous les champignons avec un visage dans le Marais des Champiquants ont déjà été des êtres humains. 23 octobre 2018 (#2) Conversation Conclusions * La Tour du Temps connais tous les événements passés, présents et futurs. * Les corps qui jonchent le sol de la Tour du Temps sont les corps réels des Messagers qui ont échoué le défi de la Tour du Temps. * À cause de la nature complexe du voyage dans le temps et des univers parallèles, le Messager qui brisera la malédiction n'est pas nécessairement le dernier Messager et tout pourrait hypothétiquement relever d'un événement très important qui arriverait à un Messager futur. * Le QG de la Tour du Temps change en fonction du Messager qui s'y trouve. * Selon la perspective de la boutique, des Messagers de diverses périodes visitent le QG de la Tour du Temps à leur propre rythme, sans ordre particulier. 27 octobre 2018 Conversation Conclusions * Il y a des portions de dialogue inutilisées dans le script (BARMATHAZEL_GAUNTLET_INTRO). Ninja serait retourné dans la salle finale du Bas-Monde Infernal en 8-bit et aurait eu une conversation avec Barma'thazël. Dans cette conversation, Barma'thazël mentionne qu'il peut utiliser le don de voyance. Cette section coupée du jeu faisait partie, à l'origine, des étapes pour obtenir la Clef du Chaos. * La source de la magie du Parchemin est la magie démoniaque. 29 octobre 2018 Conversation Conclusions * Les potions de vie sont basées sur les bouteilles de saké anciennes. 30 octobre 2018 (#1) Conversation Conclusions * L’inondation et l'attaque des démons sur le Temple de la Mélancolie ont toutes les deux fait reculer l'humanité de plusieurs générations sur le plan technologique. 30 octobre 2018 (#2) Conversation Conclusion * Il est possible que les Messagers ne peuvent pas voyager vers une période précédant la création du Parchemin. 30 octobre 2018 (#3) Conversation Conclusions * Le Masque est détruit à l'intérieur du Grand Néant, ce qui est important. 30 octobre 2018 (#4) Conversation Conclusions * Les Dieux Gardiens et les Géants célestes sont deux groupes différents. * Il ne devrait pas y avoir de cadres autour des points de passage dans les Cieux Élémentaires et la Boîte à Musique. À l'origine, Ninja devait installer ces cadres lui-même, mais cela n'est pas dans la version finale du jeu. * La Tour du Temps essaye de résoudre le "combat hors du temps", bougeant les lignes du temps un peu comme un cube Rubik. 31 octobre 2018 (#1) Conversation Conclusions * Le Iron Hood était possiblement Messager dans un cycle précédant Ninja. 31 octobre 2018 (#2) Conversation Conclusions * Chaque Messager voit sa propre version du QG de la Tour du Temps, ils n’interagissent donc pas vraiment ensemble. 31 octobre 2018 (#3) Conversation Conclusions * Le Boutiquier a réellement vécu la fin de la malédiction, même si on le voit aidant Cowboy après les crédits. 9 novembre 2018 (#1) Conversation Conclusions * Quelques uns des démons rencontrés dans le jeu sont des Kappa. 9 novembre 2018 (#2) Note: "Le Shopkeeper" est le nom de la carte Steam du Boutiquier et le nom de son compte Twitter officiel. Conversation Conclusions * La version anglaise du script est canon. 11 novembre 2018 Conversation Conclusions * La version anglaise du script est canon. Cet élément est important et lié au Boutiquier d'une certaine façon. 16 novembre 2018 Conversation Conclusions * Ninja est droitier quand il est tourné vers la droite. * Ninja dégaine différemment en 8-bit et en16-bit. Sa main est toujours positionnée à la poignée de l'épée, qui est dans le haut en 8-bit et dans le bas en 16-bit. * Même si le Boutiquier a une voix très grave dans le vidéo "Shinobi No Kikan," cette voix n'est pas canon. November 18, 2018 Conversation Takeaways * The English version of the script is very canon and related to The Shopkeeper. November 22, 2018 (#1) Conversation Takeaways * The Shopkeeper is not every member of the Blue Robes. November 22, 2018 (#2) Conversation Takeaways * Reiterating that The Void is at the end of time, where all Messengers meet. The Tower of Time is also there. * Thierry at the time was questioned about the appearance of a new Discord channel, called #the-void. Thierry acted as if he was not aware of the new channel. November 22, 2018 (#3) Conversation Takeaways * The Corrupted Future can still exist even though it was prevented by Ninja since it's a branch. * There is a way to make a happy ending for everyone. * SaboTeam can only access a small portion of the archives. November 22, 2018 (#4) Conversation Takeaways * SaboTeam doesn't know anything about #the-void channel shenanigans. November 23, 2018 Conversation Takeaways * Generic narration boxes are not Ninja's own thoughts. November 28, 2018 (#1) Conversation Takeaways * The "one-eyed menace" from the scrying orb vision refers to Barma'thazël. November 28, 2018 (#2) Conversation Takeaways * The structures in Bamboo Creek were built by a non-human race. December 8, 2018 Conversation Takeaways * The Archivist recruited SaboTeam to tell people specific stories. * The Archivist works mysteriously. December 11, 2018 Conversation Takeaways * The Archivist is mysterious. December 13, 2018 Conversation Takeaways * Ninja is 2 tiles tall. January 8, 2019 Conversation Takeaways * The community chose to summon Rainbowdragoneyes instead of learning an important hint related to The Shopkeeper's identity. January 8, 2019 / January 10, 2019 Conversation Takeaways * The Archivist is not trying to trick the community. January 16, 2019 Conversation Takeaways *It's not clear if Monk was the most skilled Messenger (the one who obtained the Key of Adventure and Key of Revenge), but she was definitely the strongest Messenger. *Humans couldn't use magic until the scroll came along. *You shouldn't see Time Shards unless you carry the scroll or are in The Void. There's a glitch in the intro of the game with Ninja Village where the two Ranged Kappa can drop Time Shards before you get the scroll, but this shouldn't be a thing. *Carrying the scroll makes you aware and responsive to time magic because Phantom distilled a branch of demon magic into the scroll and made it much more potent. *All demons have some magic, but nothing specialized in time magic. Demons can't see Time Shards or time rifts. They need the scroll in order to be able to use time magic and in order to enter The Void. *Demons want the scroll and want to invade The Void. *The timeline perspective from the Tower of Time is different from Ninja's perspective of his own timeline. It's totally possible that The Shopkeeper met Ninja at Glacial Peak before ever meeting Ninja in the shop in the Catacombs. *Something major happened to the Blue Robes which almost eradicated the order and forced them to escape The Void until the next Messenger could summon the Tower. (Hypothetically.) January 19, 2019 Conversation Takeaways * The flood turned Searing Crags from an active volcano into a dormant volcano. January 24, 2019 Conversation Takeaways * Even though Thierry wrote both the English and Québécois scripts, the English version of the script is canon. January 25, 2019 Conversation Takeaways * Barma'thazël vanishes before he's killed in the Underworld. * Ninja's agility, Monk's strength, and Barma'thazël's speed respectively lead to Cloudstepping, a spoiler-related ability, and phase-shifting. * Barma'thazël is really fast. January 26, 2019 Conversation Takeaways * The Messenger is just one book in an overall larger universe that The Archivist wants SaboTeam to tell people. * The Archivist wants to recruit enough Messengers to solve the big issue. * "Barma'thazël's Revenge", which starts off with "Picnic Panic," is a trilogy of self-contained sidequests that occur after Ninja's mandatory story. The other two sidequests after Picnic Panic may or may not be told. It's optional stuff that definitely adds to the world-building, but it's not necessary for the larger picture. February 4, 2019 Conversation Takeaways * Pitou is not every character. * The Archivist was not the catalyst who brought forth the demon army. February 5, 2019 (#1) Conversation Takeaways * The Archivist is Thierry's boss. Thierry is only allowed to reveal information that The Archivist wants him to, otherwise The Archivist gets angry. * The Iron Hood is not The Artificer. * There is something special about the Tower of Time statues. * The Archivist wants to recruit enough Messengers to solve the big issue, so he's slowing ramping up a group of people. February 5, 2019 (#2) Conversation Takeaways * Picnic Panic won't be lore-intensive, but it will still be a fun little self-contained side adventure with Ninja shenanigans. February 7, 2019 (The Archivist) Note: This isn't a Thierry Lore Tidbit, but The Archivist hopped out of #the-void channel to add an important react emote to a message in a different channel. Conversation Takeaways * Although The Archivist wanted players to observe Ninja's story first, there is another character in The Messenger that has important value and should be focused on. * As The Archivist has never stepped out of #the-void channel other than for this single instance, this react means that it's an extremely important statement. February 7-8, 2019 Conversation Takeaways *There is only 1 scroll. *Time portals don't show up until after you defeat Barma'thazël because The Shopkeeper did something to the scroll to make Ninja more attuned to it. *There is 1 Void and many alternate timelines. *Paradoxes don't cause a space-time collapse but can mess with the paradox beholder's mind. For example, becoming your own shopkeeper. That why the Order of the Blue Robes wear blue robes. *The Shopkeeper is not Ninja. *The Tower of Time is like a time machine. Ninja enters the Tower of Time at every checkpoint. *The Tower of Time appears briefly to grab Ninja and fly him to where (when) he is needed. *The Tower of Time goes to the scroll. *The Void materialized as a way to balance the existence of all these alternate timelines. It acts like an anti-infinity so that the balance is kept. *If something comes from The Void or enters The Void, it becomes canon across all timelines. It becomes a single instance of itself. *The Corrupted Future was almost named the "Corrupted Void." It is the only area in the game without 8-bit/16-bit transitions because it's stuck in 8-bit and the 16-bit version is what Ninja has to prevent. *Every time there is a fork in time, both happen and become their own timeline. Carrying the scroll lets you create your own linear timeline. *Just as Ninja visited the Corrupted Future to have scope on why he had to win, The Archivist shows the player Ninja's world, to give the player scope on the future The Archivist wants to be prevented. February 12, 2019 (#1) Conversation Takeaways *The Blue Robes know The Archivist as "The Archivist" rather than his previous moniker, "The Alchemist." February 13, 2019 (#2) Conversation Takeaways *The Tower of Time showcases important figures specifically for that Messenger. February 18, 2019 Conversation Takeaways *Reiterating that Picnic Panic will not be lore-intensive. February 23, 2019 Conversation Takeaways *Picnic Panic takes place in an alternate timeline, and the Ruxxtin in the Picnic Panic trailer is also an alternate version of Ruxxtin. *Ninja's original timeline and the alternate timeline are almost identical. Ninja and Barma'thazël traverse from the original timeline to the alternate timeline, though, so Ninja and Barma'thazël aren't alternates. *Ruxxtin's lab has a green crystal ball, confirmed to be a scrying orb. March 19, 2019 Conversation Takeaways *SaboTeam only have clear instructions from The Archivist and Ninja's book. They don't have any other books from The Archives. *The Archivist has selected the 2nd book he wants SaboTeam to tell a story of, but SaboTeam doesn't know what it is yet. *The Archivist has been temporarily replaced with the Clockwork Concierge for ARG-related activities. March 22, 2019 (#1) Conversation Takeaways *The Archivist and the Clockwork Concierge are the only characters that existed before the flood. *SaboTeam might be held hostage by The Archivist. This is why SaboTeam is forced to delete Clockwork Concierge's spoiler-related posts about unreleased story content. March 22, 2019 (#2) Conversation Takeaways *The Blue Robes sent The Bowman to deliver the scroll to Ninja Village as quickly as possible. When The Shopkeeper mentions, "We gave you a scroll," to Ninja, The Shopkeeper uses "we" to refer to the collective group of the Order of the Blue Robes. *The Bowman arrived late to Ninja Village. Ideally, The Bowman was supposed to give Ninja a proper explanation, but he had no time. *If the scroll takes its carrier to a dimension or time period that the carrier doesn't belong to, only the scroll gets to stay there. The moment the carrier gives up the scroll, the carrier disappears. This scenario happened to both The Bowman and to Ninja. *The Shopkeeper acts detached since so many people have died during the timeless war, and it's too emotionally taxing to care about each new person unless they've survived for a good while. March 26, 2019 Conversation Takeaways *SaboMart is not The Archivist. March 29, 2019 Conversation Takeaways *The Artificer has some connection to Monk. *The Artificer is not, and has never been, a human. April 2, 2019 Conversation Takeaways *The scroll is not destroyed after the events of The Messenger. *Even though the Mask's curse is broken, there can still be carriers who use the scroll's power for other reasons. April 7, 2019 Conversation Takeaways *The Shopkeeper sees adventurers one at a time. April 20-21, 2019 Conversation Takeaways *Monk "planted the seed" by driving out the demons and bringing Butterfly Matriarch to Rivière Turquoise, but the grove's restoration did not require Monk's presence afterwards. April 29, 2019 (#1) Conversation Takeaways *The Tower of Time challenge pushes a Messenger to their limit and kills them if they are unworthy, to prevent the scroll being lost to the demons later. *The canon Tower of Time runthrough would involve no Quarble + permadeath. Quarble's presence in the Tower of Time for gameplay purposes should be disregarded. *The Tower of Time protects the sanity of worthy Messengers as they travel through the Tower. It provides a frame and familiarity that helps Messengers make it through the challenge relatively undisturbed. April 29, 2019 (#2) Conversation Takeaways *As recently revealed by the Clockwork Concierge in the official Discord, Ninja did not fight the actual Demon King, and the remnants of the true Demon King are locked up in Clockwork Castle. *The Demon King copy fought in Forlorn Temple is the same copy that initiates the assault on 8-bit and 16-bit Ninja Village. en:Thierry's Lore Tidbits pt-br:Pedacinhos da Lore do Thierry ru:Отсылки от Thierry Category:Lore